roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
The AN-94 is a Russian assault rifle. The AN-94 has an unique 2-round-burst and full-auto selector. The weapon is unlocked at level 10 or purchased with 3000 credits. History The acronym stands for Avtomat Nikonova (Rifle of Nikonova), after Gennadiy Nikonov, Model 1994. The AN-94 was chosen over many other competing firearms in a extensive trial, including the AEK-971 design from Sergey Koksharov. It was designed and manufactured at the Izhmash state factories, and intended to replace the AK-74 assault rifle. The rifle has a burst mechanism that can fire at up to 1800 RPM while it can only shoot at 600 RPM in full-auto. Such a high rate of fire plus a unique delayed-recoil system means that the second round exits before the shooter feels any recoil. This means that the shots are placed within the gun's mechanical accuracy, which makes the weapon very effective against body armor.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AN-94 History In-Game The AN-94 is set on 2-round burst by default. This is its defining feature, and allows the shooter to fire two bullets rapidly, though not consecutively due to the cooldown, with virtually perfect accuracy. Its statistics are fairly average for an assault rifle, if not a little on the lower side. The statistics table of the rifle is based on the gun's handing while set to full-auto - it can confuse some users. While using AN-94 set to burst, the player can easily eliminate a target at short to medium-long ranges. In close quarters though, it is weak even though it has a burst ROF of 1800RPM. This is due to the 500RPM cooldown which makes it much slower. Automatic mode isn't as good as other assault rifles either, since it has only 600RPM. If properly aimed, the AN-94 can kill a full heath enemies in a 2 to 3 bursts. This can turn it into a de facto DMR or even sniper if you land all headshots at a certain range. If the player chooses to use the AN-94 like this, it is highly recommended to change the sights as soon as possible, as the default AN-94 sights are difficult to use and highly obstructive. After the patch 0.10.8, the AN-94 has a 500 RPM fire rate cap between bursts, this mean the actual effective rate of fire is about 1000 RPM. Though, the rate of fire of the two shots in a burst is still 1800 RPM. The full-auto, while having the lowest fire rate for any assault rifle and higher recoil than burst, is relatively accurate. It is good to use at medium to long ranges, and the low ROF of the AN-94 in full-auto allows for single shots by tapping on the fire button. It is not advised to use this weapon in claustrophobic situations(i.e., climbing stairs, clearing rooms) in automatic mode, as the user can be easily outgunned by PDWs and carbines. Assault rifles like the AK-12, the SCAR-L, or any of the carbines are definitely better choices for a new player using an automatic weapon in close quarters, as the mechanics of the AN-94. However, skilled players who master the burst mode can effectively outgun other players at most engagements. Pros and Cons Pros: * Extremely high rate of fire with the unique 2 round burst. * The burst mode is very accurate even at long range. * Technically the highest rof of all guns if including burst mode. * Average recoil every burst, even with the ROF of 1800. Cons: * Very low ROF and long time-to-kill in full-auto. * Need to tap mouse to effectively use the burst mode. ** The burst mode becomes uncontrollable if it's abused. * Confusing default sights. * Unlike the M16A4, it has a cooldown between bursts. * Odd recoil pattern in full-auto. Attachments Trivia * The AN-94 uses the same sound effects as the FAMAS. * This is the only weapon in Phantom Forces that has a 2-round burst fire mode. * This is the only assault rifle in-game that doesn't have a semi-automatic mode. * Unlike the real world AN-94, the firing mechanism while using auto does not accurately reflect how the gun works. Normally, the AN-94 would first fire a two bullet burst at the much higher 1800 RPM rate, then auto-switch to the 600 RPM automatic firing mode for the rest of the time that the trigger was pulled.http://world.guns.ru/assault/rus/an-94-abakan-e.html * The old cropped version of AN-94 was on the Metro map. * Its reload animation is pretty much the same as the AN-94 from BF3 and 4. * It has muzzle dip animation when fired. Which it does in real life. ** When equipped with any barrel attachment, it doesn't animate the muzzle dip. * The AN-94 used to be fired in bursts without a cooldown, but patch 0.10.6 introduced a 400RPM cooldown between bursts. This was then buffed to 500RPM on patch 0.10.7. This patch was made to stop autoclickers abusing the burst ROF of 1800. Gallery RobloxScreenShot01102016 135242093.png|AN-94 Iron Sights AN-94.jpg|Old cropped version of AN-94 an94metro.png|Old cropped version of AN-94 on Metro Map Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons